Technical Field
This invention relates to peroxygen bleaching compositions and processes therefor that provide effective surface bleaching of textiles over a wide range of temperatures. Surface bleaching of textiles is bleaching wherein the bleaching mechanism takes place on the textile surface, and, thereby, removes stains and/or soils.